Shattered
by splintered glass
Summary: Capt. Harkness and a companion have been through horrors and wars.Now they share something rare and wonderful gift few in the universe have ever known...it is a short reprieve. And remember, Jack often hinted that sex with aliens could be, mmmmmmm


If only our Captain would just visit me and make me weak in the knees. But he belongs to someone else so I'll just invite him into my world, and let Lily enjoy the ride.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me into a large, domed space. I could have been staring in wonder at the crystalline panels that soared above us, allowing the glitter of the universe to show through and mesmerize me. Or I could have stared in wonder, revulsion, and deep respect for our hosts, the builders and inhabitants of this globe that sustained them as it moved gracefully through the vastness of space.

_Our hosts were difficult to look at at first. Each was like an anemone, writhing tentacles of endless colors, and there was a sort of glow that came from within them. I fell in love with them immediately in spite of myself, even as my stomach turned, struggling to find a way of seeing them as beings and not creepy creatures to fear._

But those thoughts had no room in my mind I felt that hand on my back and felt the blood rush from my head, and the warmth grew from within my center…he raised his arm and held me by the shoulders as I started to go weak and lose my balance. "What's wrong? Is the oxygen mix a problem…ahh…": and he saw the same look in my eyes that he saw in the eyes of most living beings who met him. Then I felt awful because I knew it put him in an awkward position, but he gallantly smiled and the blue eyes erased my memory of the moments that had just passed.

"Let me introduce you to the colonists of this beautiful world, which they call Shimrri. They do not have any single president, but rather a commonwealth of sorts - so you are meeting the citizens as much as the fulers. Lily, this is my good friend Ullahaa. Ulla, this is Lily, the young lady I spoke of to you. And my best friend in the universe, this is Yinyu. I think you and your family will find Lily to be a great friend. And I think Lily is one of the few people in the universe who might be able to understand your form of communication. I've explained it to her, and she is more than willing to try."

I know I blushed deeply, but Jack was right, I had no objection to their form of communication and social bonding, and, well, there were things I would have to explain to Jack later as well, about how important these beings could be to me. I could feel myself shaking a little, thrilled, full of anticipation, meek with respect, and ready to begin.

Ulla undulated towards a fountain located within a garden of vines and flora like none I'd ever seen. I bent to smell one of the flowers and Ulla made a song-like sound, language perhaps, and three or four of her tentacles slid up my legs and tightened around my waist. It was frightening and yet lovely, because I was beginning to understand the song-language now, and knew what Ulla was saying. I was safe, beloved, and welcome. I shivered again and sang back to Ullahaa, as best as I could. I saw Jack removing his prosaic clothing and putting on a flowing, capacious robe, and, so, following his example, I took a similar one from my host and did the same. Ulla's tentacles began to glow and change color more sensuously, and she took part of the robe to slide one sleeve off my shoulder, then wind it around me, draping it over my head, all in something like a dance. I found myself singing and not knowing how … it was irresistible. The tentacles could be warm one moment, chilling and electrifying the next, winding around my breasts, trembling within my ears, teasing my tongue, as I sucked and caressed them back with my mouth. Then something like soft fingers began stroking my closed eyelids and I drifted in a pre-orgasmic trance.

When I open my eyes again I took a moment to watch Jack, and his eyes, like blue suns, were burning into me, watching me become enveloped in the sexual, sensual, lyrical language of this amazing world. The same was happening to him, and before long his legs became weak and he sank into a group of tentacles that had become like arms, arousing him with their strength and manliness. They wound around his chest, massaged his back, and bound his arms so he could not move them as other limbs bound his legs tightly, leaving welts. His smile was electrifying.

Some of them had sensation tips, and as they flicked his most manly part, he began to writhe and sing in a glorious orgasm, and then continue, taking a moist tentacle into his mouth and caress it with his tongue, as Yinyu's song rose and his movements began to intensify.

I finally came back to attend to myself, and became again aware of the dozens of sensations I was being offered: sensation tips sent dozens of shocks to my nipples, cool, slithering tentacles wrapped around my neck, making me dizzy and weak. I, too, sank down into a bed of writhing sensation, and wondered when they would move towards my most womanly place…I was starting to moan in my song, longing to feel sensations within me. Why were they waiting?

They twisted around my arms in moist, fragrant spirals, sending Goosebumps along my skin. They grazed the sensitive insides of my thighs, and then moved away, caressing the bottoms of my feet, binding my ankles and massaging my toes. It tickled and I began to giggle. Something was exploring my buttocks, and that made me laugh all the more.

I found myself writhing like the anemone-creatures. Shocking and without warning some of Ulla's tentacles which were lined with thorns strafed my back and as I froze in a moment of shock, I watched as the water turned pink with my blood - not a lot - but the pain was intense and I arched my back and screamed.

Jack sprung up and moved towards me protectively but I was laughing, and showed him my slashed back. He didn't smile, but the glowing eyes drank in the sensation. He'd been there before, he knew what a wonderful experience I was having.

Distracted as I was, and still writhing a little with pain, I was surprised to feel something slide up in between my legs. It had dozens of tiny fingers and they were exploring everything they could reach within my vagina. They pulsed and probed and even tried to enter what should be the exit - my cervix. Others had found my anus and were small enough to slide deep inside. I yelped again, and began to lose all ability to control myself. Something was licking my vulva and something else - there was so much company in this one being! - something gentle and insistent was stroking and chewing on my clitoris. I had no voice, except to scream in joy and the straining, pulsing, growing orgasm.

Jack moved over to me, sliding across the limbs of his friends. His arms slid around me and held me so tight I could barely breathe. He drew a finger along each slash on my back and I shivered again. Then his strong tongue, the part of him that was most alive and most possessing, pushed into my mouth, licked and tasted my lips, pushed to the back of my mouth into my throat, and engulfed me. Ulla was caressing Jack's cock and testicles with various limbs, and Jack - excruciatingly slowly - pulled the many-fingered tentacle from within me, then pushed Ulla away. It was his turn, and he pushed his magnificent self inside me - huge, pulsing, powerful, gentle, giving and giving and giving till I could finally take no more and I fainted.

* * *

As my eyes opened, my vision was blurred. I tried to focus, and felt strong arms sliding under my shoulders and knees, raising me up to take me to a place more soothing, less stimulating. As I lay there under silky sheets I began to regain my senses - even my hearing was slow to return. Without reason I was suddenly terrified and began to shake violently. Jack took me in his arms and stroked my back, then stopped, remembering my welts. He ran his fingers through my hair instead, and stroked my eyelids so I had no choice but to close them and fall into a half-sleep. I concentrated on his delightful scent and on taking one breath at a time.

I tried opening my eyes again. I could see better now and realized I was in an enclosure with nearly translucent walls. Outside the walls were dozens of the anemone-beings, and the colors of their tentacles were pale, even a little grayish.

"I…" Well, I thought I was going to say I was feeling better, but the power of speech hadn't returned. Jack looked so worried I did manage a smile, and he hugged me again. The colors outside the enclosure brightened, and I waved to them - a very similar movement to their own, and they fairly sparkled with relief. "I think I'm going to have some explaining to do." I finally managed. Jack tilted his eyebrow just a little…


End file.
